


Across a Crowded Room

by Slaymesoftly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaymesoftly/pseuds/Slaymesoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short glance at a possible season 2 meeting of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at sb_fag_ends - "What if Buffy had met Spike's eyes in that club?" I think it was meant to refer to the AtSV season 5 episode The Girl in Question, but my mind immediately went to when Spike was stalking Buffy in the Bronze in season 2.

**Across a Crowded Room....**

_Is that skeevy guy looking at me? Guess he thinks he’s hot stuff, all leather and bleached hair. *shudder* Soooo not my type! I like ‘em tall, handsome and clean-cut, not short, sexy and creepy._

_Okay, he did NOT just lick his lips while he was looking at me. It’s a good thing for him I don’t hit humans or he’d be—_

_Dancing with me. He’s dancing with me. And laughing at me. Son of a bitch thinks he’s funny. Can somebody laugh and be creepy at the same time? Oh, he’s had it now. I can feel vamp vibes, familiar vamp vibes. Just wait till Angel—_

_Guh. No Angel. And the guy is moving closer. All right, smart ass. Let’s see how you handle a Buffy summers ‘I can make you spontaneously combust just by smiling’ special. Uh huh. Thought so. Not laughing now, are you, bad boy? Uh huh. And now I’m just dancing away. You can watch my butt if you want to – it’s leaving._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Didn’t take long to spot this slayer. Normal girls can’t move like that. Caught me looking, didn’t she? Hasn’t figured out what I am yet. Probably not her type – little cheerleader looking thing like her. I’m a little too... real... for her taste, I’m betting. Let’s see how good she is at spotting a vamp – kinda odd that she hasn’t sensed me yet – keeps looking around, but more like she’s expecting somebody—_

_Cute. She can blush at the same time she’s tryin’ to stare me down. This one has flair. Wonder what she’d be like to dance with? Think I’ll give it a shot. Doubt she’ll stake me in here even if she does figure it out. Bloody hell! What a shame this one has to die. I’d almost... how does a little goody two shoes like her know how to turn a man to jelly with a smile._

_Okay, pet. You just dance yourself away. We’ll meet again. You can count on it._

 

The end?


End file.
